The Stranger
by Hungarian Heretic
Summary: A human from a video game universe is dragged into the world of Pokemon with granted superpowers. Join him on multiple adventures with newfound friends. Will contain materials and references from other video games
1. Chapter 1

September 16, 2066

Cinder Cone Trail in Lassen Peak National Park.

Sweat poured down Jason Nathaniel Joseph West's face as he climbed up the torturous volcanic route. He swore in Russian as his right foot sank into the volcanic sediment for what seemed liked the twentieth time, filling his shoe with tiny ancient, pebble sized pumice." Stupid rocks, why couldn't they have laid a tarmac trail? " He said as a drop of sweat dropped from one of his eyelashes. Impatiently he blinked it away as the sun partially blinded his retinas when he raised his eyes up again. " Wished I bought one of those civilian exosuits for this trip. That would have saved me a lot of energy and strength. " He said as he slowly but steadily, hiked toward the rim of the dead cinder cone volcano.

Jason Nathaniel Joseph West, or more commonly called as Jason West by his colleagues, is a 34 year old California treasure hunter, a former marine, and a former student in the ways of martial arts. Having abandoned his military career in search of some fun and adventure, Jason has collected countless archeological artefacts in the Americas, China, and Europe. Like Indiana Jones, Nathan Drake or Lara Croft, he'll always break the law in order to get his hands on anything that looked valuable in his eyes.

But for now, our dude is taking a break from his work. Walking down the career path of a artefact raider means that our human amigo will be prone of meeting all sorts of dangers, rivals, and the supernatural. He had fought swarms of man sized Piranhas in the lakes of Amazon in search for an generic, golden Aztec statue. Fought Hulk sized Chinese mummies in an old crumbling Mongol temple for Qing Shi Huang's paintbrush. He even managed to defeat Hattori Hanzo's reanimated corpse in his tomb in Japan for the search of his sword, which was made out of an ore that came from an asteroid. With the help of his old friends, Jason even managed to take down the remains of rogue Atlas forces, which were searching for an ancient Jewish vault, filled with incredible technologies. All of this exploration and chaos had caused our protagonist's life to become very tiring and stressed and because of that, he decided that taking a vacation in the United States's seventeenth National Park would help relax his body.

But right now, Jason was having a really hard time enjoying the weather and view. The sun was beating down on his back, his head felt like a fluttering plastic bag, and his legs felt like that they weighed a ton. Chemical erosion had caused the entire volcanic terrain to become a sluggish, sinkish place, causing his foot to sink into the ground every time he took a step. Global warming had caused the sun to feel like an oven, baking his flesh into patches of inflammable skin.

" Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, " Jason said as he climbed up the volcanic slope. He checked his thermometer and discovered that the temperature was already over 110 degree fahrenheit. " Fucking Rockefellers, " he mumbled as he finally reached the rim of the dead cinder cone. " Whew, finally reached to top, " Jason said as he stretched out his arms and flexed his fingers. A gust of wind cooled him off as he observed the area. The entire place was practically bare, with only several small pitiful trees dominating as the primary organic lifeform in this sector. The rim was around several hundred meters in diameter and was completely made out of lava rocks, giving it a brownish, reddish tint. There were several trails, some which circled the entire area while the others led into the very heart of the cinder cone's crater. " Might as well collect some pumice, fuck the rules. " He said as he took a swig from his coca cola bottle before descending into the depths. The trail was steep but manageable and quietly Jason descended until he was in the center of the crater. There were several stack of rocks there, probably created by past visitors or enthusiasts. " Heh, might as well create my own, I'm bored to hell. " He said as he picked up a lava rock and began to stack.

A few minutes later Jason was finished. He gazed solemnly at his creation, five large pyromagnite rocks placed on top of each other. " Looks like an overgrown rubbish pile but meh, whatever. " Jason thought as he snapped a picture with his phone sized Mini DataSlate. There was a large rumbling sound overhead and several rain drops began to fall to the ground. " Gotta go, " the human thought as he packed his equipment and was beginning to hike up the trail when he noticed something that was shimmering in the piles of lava rocks. Walking back to take a better look he noticed that there was indeed a pale blue glow that was emitting from under a bunch of rocky ores. " I wonder if that is a flashlight, " Jason muttered as he began to dig, hoping to find whatever is emitting the blue light. After several seconds of excavation he found the source. " I'll be fucking damn, it's a pumice that fricking GLOWS! This shit is definitely going to be valuable, I'm keeping it. " With that being said he opened his backpack and carefully placed the glowing pumice, the size of a potato, into one of his pack's many compartments. There was a flash of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder. " I'm definitely going to have to go now. Last thing I want to become is a 落汤鸡. " He said as he quickly jogged up and out of the crater, heading towards his one man tent in the Manzanita campground area.

An hour later…..

" Goddamnit, " Jason swore as he entered his little, one man, artificial adobe. The rain pattered against the waterproof multi nanoconic weaved tent fiber as Jason steadied his body into a more comfortable position due to the lack of space. " Hopefully the teriyaki chicken soup I bought at that Japanese outback store tastes good, I'm starving! " He quickly opened the food back and heated his meal with miniature sized microwave. " Gonna go check the weapons, ammo, and gear I bought. I heard that Manticore infected bear attacks are becoming more and more frequent in these areas. Last thing I want to happen is some animal catching my pants down. " He crawled over to his digital patterned duffel bag and opened it, revealing a collection of weapons and gear. Jason reached in and grabbed out the first one, a HBRa-5, the primary assault rifle of most of the world's militaries. Replacing the HBRa-3 only several years ago, the new HBRa-5 is even more formidable, capable of firing 5.56x45 mm tungsten carbide tipped, depleted deutrium ( a material that is around 24.2 time harder than tungsten ) cored rounds at a rate of fire of more than 900 rpm. Thanks to Atlas's advancements in ammunition nanotechnology, each clip is capable of holding more than four hundred rounds of ammo, giving it superior ammunition capacity than its predecessors. Fired at a velocity of more than 1750 m/s ( 5250 fps ), each 5.5 gram conical shaped kinetic projectiles has a kinetic energy of more than 8.4 kilojoules and can penetrate more than five inches of solid steel. This gives it superior firepower to most older firearms. All in all, Jason thought it was worth his money ( and it only costed around 80 dollars! ) The next weapon on our amigo's list was the EPM-10, another successor to Atlas's long list of infantry weaponry. However this is were the similarities stopped. The EPM-10 is a condensed focused long range plasma rifle, a directed energy weapon to be more precise. Powered by micro fusion power packs, each shot from the EPM-10 are heated to a temperature of over half a million kelvins and are fired from the muzzle of the rifle at sub light speed. This allows it to penetrate virtually any type of armor that are not equipped with energy resistant armor, turning it into a ideal infantry weapon. Thanks to the ridiculous amount of energy the fusion reactors generates ( more than 375 megajoules per second ), a single shot from this weapon is capable of vaporizing more than 8 kilograms of titanium and a super shot ( when the user overcharges the reactor and dumps all of the energy into a hyper condensed beam ) is capable of dishing out more than 700 MJs of hate into a target, vaporizing most of the target's mass. However, this will likely overheat and damage the gun. The EPM-10 essentially has infinite ammo, its fusion power packs capable of generating energy for million of years. Jason had managed to pack half a dozen fusion power packs for backup just in case something went wrong with the primary.

Jason last weapon is also a DEW, the EM-2A. Like most weapons it's the successor of most weapons Atlas had built over the decade. The weapon is a supercharged particle accelerator, firing highly energized beams of super condensed wave particles at the enemy at near light velocity. Each particle's kinetic energy, due to its extremely high energy and velocity, usually hits with a force of over 280 MJs of energy, turning most targets into clouds of ash. Powered by a rapid rotating nanoceramic magnetic turbine, the EM-2A can essentially generate infinite amount of energy, like most of Atlas's energy weapons. Due to the complexity of the EM-2A's turbines, he only got two extra energy turbines.

Our protagonist packed explosives and other gear too. Half a dozen variable grenades. A plasma heated combat blade as well as a Bay of Pigs multi purpose combat google.

After finishing his equipment check Jason cooked a nice bowl of Teriyaki chicken soup as dinner and ate it as his meal. " Hmmmm, it's delicious! " he said, his voice muffled due to the fact that his mouth was filled with chewed bits of poultry. It only took several minutes for him to finish eating and drinking the soup before taking some extra clothes for an shower. After the shower ( which made him feel much more refreshed ) he decided that it was time to take a look at the weird glowing pumice he had collected. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen and he decided it was time to investigate it more properly.

Taking a hammer and hitting the pumice again and again, Jason finally broke through and shattered the rocky shell. The pumice, which wasn't a pumice at all was revealed to be some sort of weird metal ball with glowing outlines. " Holy crap! This looks like a piece of alien technology! " Jason's mind guffawed with delight. One of Jason's greatest dream, besides collecting ancient artefacts was discovering anything that was alien. He was a bit of an extraterrestial nut, and loves to discover and share the discoveries of UFOs to anybody else. When he touched the strange looking ball, the area where he touched rippled, like it was made out of water instead of metal. " This is definitely cool, " he said before pressing a glowing blue button that was centered in the middle of the sphere. Our human smiled before he was consumed in a kaleidoscopic burst of bright light that blinked him out of this universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Impact and Legendary Tangle.

The first Jason noticed when he materialized out of the wormhole was that he was in outer space.

The second thing he noticed was that he was hurling toward a planet at more than five hundred thousand miles per hour. " WHAT IN THE NAME OF SATAN'S BLOODY ARSE IS HAPPENING?! " Jason screamed while mimicking Fergus Reid's voice at the same time. Unfortunately no sound came out and our human could only watch as he was hurled toward terra firma at massively hypersonic velocities. " Here I go, like a blazing comet, into my next life. Also, how the hell am I still alive? " He thought before the flames from reentry consumed him in a fiery maelstrom.

Several thousand miles below, in the ocean.

Kyogre smiled and waved as he swam among his fellow water type pokemons. Being in the sea, among his kin, was among one of his favourite pastimes. He just love the smell of the ocean, the sight of hundreds of pokemons living in this underwater world in harmony. Being the supreme leader of all water type pokemons he just simply like to be in this underwater environment. He waved at several Seadras that were passing by and watched as several Magikarps played tag with each other. " I just love seeing the sight of everybody having fun in my oceans, " he thought as he flashed a smile as big as Texas to several Seakings flashing by.

The peace was suddenly broken when something from the sky, still on fire splashed into the sea at such a velocity that the impact caused small bits of ice to form under the impact. Hundred thousands of tons of seawater was vaporized upon impact and a cloud of superheated steam rose from the undulating ocean waves. A massive shockwave traveling at more than several thousand kilometers per second blossomed out, killing thousands of water based type pokemons that were in the vicinity. Kyogre managed to survive, tanking the wave with a grunt as it passed through him, his vastly superior biology allowing him to be still alive. When he opened his eyes, the entire sea was a field of red, blood from the dead pokemons that were torn into pieces. Somewhere in the middle of all this carnage was the object, or person that was responsible. " A human, " the water type legendary growled under his breath as he swam quickly to the place were the human was floating.

He was going to give it a lesson that the human will never forget.

" Well, it looks like I landed in a ocean of some kind. " Jason thought as he looked around this area when his eyes cleared. It looked like a underwater version of the Rape of Nanking. There were thousands of floating dead bodies, a river of gore, and smashed coral and rock in the area he was in. " Shit, it looks like my impact had killed what appears to be thousands of, wait, Pokemons?! " He said with disbelief as what appears to be a fin of a Lapras floated by, blood trailing from the torn side. " Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! " Jason cried out in despair. " I just killed a bunch of innocents, innocent pokemons. " Jason said as his voice trailed when he saw a shadow approaching. It was Kyogre. " Something tells me that I'm in for a fight, " He said as he clenched his right fist, unaware of the glow of an aura that formed around it.

" So human, " Kyogre said, his voice filled with anger. " What do you have to say for yourself? " Jason gulped, he had seen the super planetary water whale in the anime and the manga before but seeing the legendary in the flesh, with fury in his eyes, caused a sheen of goosebumps to form on his arms. " Ummmmmmm, " he didn't know what to say. The words were caught up in his throat. Kyogre cut him off. " No, ummms! You are responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent pokemons, just look around you! " Jason did, and seeing the scene again caused his stomach to do a backflip. " So, if you admit that you are wrong then I'll call my friends and throw you into prison. If you don't, " he raised one of his giant pectoral fins as if to emphasize his point. " Then I'll turn you into meat soup, is that clear? " Jason didn't know what to say, " seriously, " he thought. " The author of this story did a horrible job at creating Kyogre's personality. What an OOC! " He thought as he got into a crouched stance before speaking. " Lord Kyogre, I am terribly sorry what happened here. Yes I admit that I am responsible, but I didn't do it on purpose! " He said, pointing a finger toward the surface and beyond. " I fell from outer space, so I couldn't really control my trajectory. " Judging by the look on the super whale's face, Jason knew Kyogre will never believe him but it didn't hurt to try. " Get ready for your doom human. " Kyogre said, readying himself. Jason looked at him before saying, " look I don't want to fight over th-, " Kyogre threw a punch so fast and so powerful that a underwater sonic cone, formed around his fist. Increasing his flesh's density so that his arm weighed before than one billion tons, he hit Jason's solar plexus with such force and such speed that it also vaporized massive quantity of seawater, millions of tons of water in fact. His fist, traveling at more than eighty times the speed of sound, exploded with the force of an multi gigaton antimatter bomb and sent Jason's body flying out of the water in a blur. Traveling at a velocity of more than twenty kilometers per second, atmospheric air compression soon caused his body to catch on fire, again. " Damn it! It looks like I am going to have to fight him. " Jason thought as he was smashed through a canyon wall on a island, smiting the entire structure into fine dust. Looking at the strange aura that was surrounding his body, he guessed that his body wasn't normal anymore. " Do I have superpowers now? " He thought as he collided with the ocean's surface, still traveling at more than kilometers per second. This created a massive pillar of water and a omnidirectional tidal wave swept away everything within a one kilometer radius.

Kyogre quickly swam to the area were Jason went down and scanned the place for any lifeforms. " Looks like beat the shit out of him in one punch. Meh, should have expected that, he is a human after a-, " before he can finish, Jason burst out of the water at supersonic velocities, showering the super whale with foam and water. He looked up to see the human hovering above him like Son Goku in a typical DBZ battle stance. Blue, cerulean energy glowed around him like how the Saiyans are entering their multiple super saiyan forms. " I guess I do have to fight you, we had a chance to do this peacefully but.. " Jason clenched opened his fist and a ball of fusion energy began to form, growing larger by the second. " You ruined it, " before throwing the ball at massively hypersonic velocities at the pokemon. Kyogre barely had time to shield his head with his large pectoral fins before the ball hit him, disintegrating his very atoms into free floating subatomic particles before exploding with an force equivalent to more than five million megatons of TNT, wiping out everything within a thousand kilometer radius. Islands were melted, hundred of trillion of tons of water were vaporized, kilometer tall tsunamis were formed, and Kyogre was flung into the stratosphere by the mammoth blast. By some miracle, no living thing were harmed by Jason's energy bomb and the human mentally cursed for using this much power in his attack.

Kyogre landed into the ocean several minutes later, his large fins atomized to the bone. His nerve cells were screaming but he ignored the pain. Old memories of him and Groudon fighting for the expansion of the sea and land reappeared into his mind. " Goddamn human bastard, " he muttered as he managed to get up into a combat position. " He looked at his hand like fins and saw that they were quickly regenerating from the wounds. He nodded to himself. H20, or any other similar liquid substance can quickly allow Kyogre to regenerate from virtually any attack, energy or kinetic. He launched himself out of the water and began to suck in enormous amount of water vapor, quickly converting it into water. When he stored more than ten million gallons of water into his cheeks he pumped it out, spitting it out with the force equivalent to more than one thousand water cutters. The hydro pump, spat out at more than one thousand times the speed of sound, was dodged by Jason in less than one millisecond. He jumped out of the way and with his enhanced perception, watched as the concentrated beam of water pass through by his side, moving as fast as a baseball. It hit a sized mountain on an island that wasn't fried by his super energy ball attack and blew the entire landform into flying pieces of foam, stone, sediment, and geysers of water. " You're too slow! You're too slow! " Jason mocked while mimicking Sonic's voice at the same time. This caused Kyogre's temper to flare and spam multiple energy balls in the air, each capable of leveling a country. He threw them at Jason, who raised his left arm and formed and force field. Hoping that his field can tank that much damage, he watched as the energy balls collided with the energy barrier and bathe his retinas in a field of white light as each and one of them detonated. Each of the eight energy balls, exploding with the force equivalent to more than 20 tons of antimatter colliding with 20 tons of matter, formed into massive energy spheres that were more than two hundred miles in diameter that vaporized everything that was under, above, or anywhere in the sphere's circumference. Luckily for our human his forcefield held and he was completely fine. " What are YOU? " Kyogre said as accelerated himself in an attempt to bullrush Jason and melee him at close range. " Just a guy who's a hero for fun, " Jason said while mimicking Saitama's voice.

This comment caused the water based legendary to fly into an incandescent rage and he started to restlessly assault Jason with everything he had in store. Energy attacks, barrages of hyper velocity focused water streams, hypersonic ice beams, and massive artificial typhoons he had generated just by rotating his body and fins at the same time, a technique Lugia had taught him in the past. Jason countered this by just simply rushing into the fusillade, tanking the super whale's attack with a bit of pain. He winced and was knocked back hundred of kilometers when a sub light energy ball collided with him and exploded with the force equivalent to more than four thousand Tsar Bombas. Kyogre, seeing this as an opportunity, formed a ice beam around his mouth spat it out at a velocity more than half a million miles per hour, it slammed into Jason, freezing his upper torso with pack of ice that was more than ten times colder than liquid nitrogen. Kyogre followed up this attack with an hyper dense uppercut that slammed Jason into the crater of an active volcano, hitting it so hard that it exploded. The human gave the legendary a glare before he sank into a pool of molten magma. Kyogre, landed on the rim of the newly formed magma pool, looked down into the thick bubbling, superheated orange colored lake of liquid. He hates hot environment like this one. Being a water type, too much heat can severely decrease the overall strength and attacks of his body if he stays in this type of environment for too long. Suddenly the ground beneath his very began to break up and shake and when he looked into pool of magma, he noticed that it was glowing. " Alright you piece of sushi, now you got me MAD! " A voice beneath the magma said. Before Kyogre can even respond, Jason burst out of the water, his entire body completely changed into outlines of blue and black. His entire body's encased in an aura that was even bigger than an school bus. Quickly teleporting himself behind Kyogre, Jason grabbed the legendary's tail and launched himself into stratosphere, using his energy as a propelling force. Accelerating to a speed to more than two hundred thousand miles per hour, Jason passed the Karman line in less than a second and reached into space with Kyogre flailing like a doll behind him, grabbed by the tail. " I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich so bad that you are going to have bruised jaws for weeks! " With that being said, Jason flung the water type legendary toward the moon at such a velocity that Kyogre slammed into the Sea of Tranquility in less than 4 seconds. He quickly accelerated into the area were Kyogre had impacted and gave the knuckle sandwich he had promised right into the legendary's jaws. The impact was so powerful that Kyogre's body was rammed more than 32 kilometers below the surface and in the process, created a massive crater more than one thousand miles in diameter, an impact similar to what created the Caloris Basin on Mercury. In the center of all this carnage, Kyogre looked up into space, his jaws a broken mess of bones, tissue, and blood. He coughed, and a spray of thick goopy red fluid trailed from his mouth. He managed to turn his head and saw the human walking toward him, his entire body flowing with blue energy. " Next time, I think you should treat your victims in a better manner instead of just simply accusing them. " He had simply said before walking away and leaping off the moon, heading towards terra firma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Equipment management and rescue. + New Pokemon!

Jason landed into the sea near the Kalos region several seconds later. With superhuman efficiency he swam to land, somewhere near the Shalour coastal region. He crawled onto a sandy beach and laid on his back, looking into the star filled sky. " God it hurts. Stupid whale broke my fucking right arm! " He looked at his right and found a Krabby staring at him with his humongous eye. " What are you looking at boi? " He asked. The Krabby jumped several feet into the air before scurrying away as fast as it can on the beach. Jason stared before shaking his head and getting onto his feet again. " Gotta find a good place to sleep, gotta go find some good place camp. " He muttered quickly as he hiked toward the forest that was above the cliff.

" Maybe if I can concentrate my energy toward the place were my arm is broken, perhaps I can fix it? " Jason said as he hiked in the forest, looking for a good place to sleep. He stared at his arm and closed his eyes, focusing his energy to the fractured area. He felt multiple cracks and pops as the bones slowly reformed and reconnected into their original shape. " That feels a lot better, " Jason muttered as he swung his arm a little to make sure. He looked around in the dark. The entire area was alive and was filled with the chirps and chatter of different grass/bug type pokemons. Jason jumped when he heard multiple hoots and saw a pair of ember red eyes staring into the darkness from the branches of a tree. " Whew, it's just a HootHoot, " Jason thought as he watched the flying, owl like pokemon flap its wings and fly away.

Jason walked for several more minutes before entering a large clearing. The moon was shining overhead ( with a massive visible crater stamped on its ass ), illuminating everything in an eerie white glow. Something in the distant caught his eye and Jason rushed over to take a closer look. He never believed what he saw. His tent, as well as all of his supplies, were there! " Holy shite. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! " Jason said, zipping open his tent flap to see if everything was in place. His hiking bag, his weapons duffel bag, and his food bag was all there, in the tent. He opened his weapons and pulled out his treasures. His HBRa-5, the EPM-10, and the EM-2A were all still there, in perfect condition. Jason pulled out his Bay of Pigs tactical smart goggles and flipped on the night vision lattice filter, illuminating everything he sees in an eerie green glow. Jason got out of the tent and looked out, searching the woods for any potential threat. He managed to find several Noctowls, a Kakuna, and several Carterpies. There weren't a threat to his safety. " Looks like I'm safe here. Whew! If that is the case then I'm going to take a nap. " Jason got into his tent, zipped the flap, took of his boots and outer jacket, slipped into his sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

Thirty seconds later he was out cold.

Several hours later…

Jason awoke to the sounds of screaming outside his tents several hours later. " What the hell? " He thought as he got up and opened his hiking pack for his phone to check for the time. He fumbled around the dark for a bit before finally feeling the dark slim metallic skin of his miniature data slate and turned it on. He looked at the glowing blue screen, his eyes pinched together due to the sudden change in the light intensity. It showed that it was around 5:30 AM in the morning. " Look likes I slept for 6 hours, might as go out there and take a look what is making that sound. He said as he grabbed his man portable super charged particle cannon, checked to make sure the nanoceramic energy turbine was in order, before zipping open the triple weaved door and stepped outside, weapon ready. What he saw was like a vision out of Dante's inferno. " Such heresy! " He thought as he gazed at the scene.

Four Houndooms, like wolves, were cornering a Shaymin! The poor creature was curled up in a feral ball, sobbing her eyes out. The Houndooms snarled and licked their chops as they came closer and closer to the mythical pokemon. The entire west side of the forest was on fire, presumably caused by the Houndooms fire based attacks. Pokemons of all shape and sizes were fleeing the burning woods, their cries of terror emitted for miles and miles around. " You got to be fucking kidding! " Jason said as he leaped to the side to avoid getting hit by Pangaroo that had leaped onto the place were he had vacated. He swore in Russian under his breath before raising his arms and yelling at the Houndooms. " Hey you overgrown black sterile phalluses! Come and get me! " The Houndooms stopped advancing towards the Shaymin and looked around. Their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a human in such a remote area.

" Uh oh, " Jason thought as the Houndooms began to discuss their next course of action. " Should we take that human on? There is only one after all. " One of the canine like pokemons said to its partners. " Perhaps, but look at the thing the human is carrying, it looks likes a weapon! " Another said " True, but if we hit him from all four sides, the human won't have the speed or reaction to hit all of us at once. If we rush him at close range from four sides, then we can probably get him. " The other Houndooms nodded their agreements to this idea and got into position. " Trying to bullrush me from four directions? Not a bad tactic actually. " Jason thought as all four Houndooms ran toward him a second later. " Wish I had a V.A.T.S but I guess I had to this the old fashion way, " he thought as he aimed at one of the closer Houndooms and opened fire. Jason's eyes gleamed like red pearls, lightened up by the ruby red particle energy beam as it hit one of the Houndooms and blew it into a cloud of blood by the combined kinetic energy of more than ten thousand supercharged relativistic particles. Each particle, with a KE of more than 280 megajoules, are individually powerful enough to vaporize a portion of the human body. With more than ten thousand of these particles, the energy beam had a KE of more than 2.8 TJ, equivalent to more than 669 tons of TNT. Luckily, all damage was dealt to atomic vaporization, rather than splash damage which caused the target mass to simply get erased from existence. Only a few drops of blood were the remains of the canine like pokemon. One of the Houndoom stopped its attack and closed its eyes. Jason was wondering what the creature was doing when a inferno of flames engulfed his body. " GAHhhhhh! " He cried as the flames licked onto his body, burning his clothes. Unfortunately, whatever sent him here also enhanced his own biology, making his flesh and epidermis immune to the fire attack the Houndoom sent at him. " You idiot! " Jason mentally slapped himself. " These creatures are Pokemons remember? They have fucking elemental superpowers! "

With that in mind Jason aimed at a second Houndoom and fired, blowing the canine into a cloud of ash with another burst of red colored energy particles. The remaining two Houndooms stopped their rush and backed away. " Oh no. I'm sending you guys all to hell! " Jason thought as he charged his particle cannon. One of the Houndooms suddenly leaped at Jason, aiming for his right arm. " Trying to get my gun heh? Not a chance! " He said as he used his EM-2A as a makeshift baton, hitting the attacking Houndoom in the waist as hard as he can. The dog liked pokemon was sent flying into a rock, hitting it so hard that it exploded. It then fell of the ground, unconscious. The last Houndoom decided that attacking Jason was a bad idea and decided to run. Jason raised his EM-2A and was about to pull the trigger when he eased it off. There was no point at chasing the last Houndoom. It was waste of time and who god knows how many more were in the forest. He lowered his particle cannon and walked back the place were the Shaymin was laid on the ground. " I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? " He thought as he packed his EM-2A into his duffel bag and grabbed his mini data slate.

Shaymin's POV.

When I opened my eyes again, the Houndooms were gone. I looked around and saw that the entire east side of the forest was in flames. Pokemons were running around like crazy and everybody seem to be in a state of panic. My body was broken and there were bruises and scratches everywhere. When I turned my head again I saw something bipedal walking towards me. It was a human. " Pleas-e, do'n-t hu-rt m-e. " I managed to mumble out before everything went dark.

Third Person POV

Jason eyes widened in horror as he watched the Shaymin slip into unconsciousness. " Oh god, please don't die, please don't die. " He mumbled out quickly as he got to his knees and activated his mini data slate and flipped on the health monitor app system. He waved it over the Shaymin's body in order to scan its body for any outer of internal injuries that it might have suffered. " Subject has multiple bruises and cuts on the outside. Infection probability high. Subject has a fractured spine and a broke leg. Medical aid required immediately. Hormone levels also suggests that the subject is female. " " So it's a girl huh? " Jason thought as he picked up the Shaymin and took it back into his tent. He quickly covered it in a blue colored blanket before opening his hiking pack and getting out his First Aid Kit. He opened and scanned the contents. " Were going to need some tissue gel and nanobot pods. " He thought as he grabbed two capsules and a tube filled with a viscous, turquoise colored liquid. He quickly got over to the Shaymin and opened the tube, quickly applying the tissue gel with his index finger to the places where there were signs of damages. The gel quickly got to work, healing the burn wounds, bruises, and scratches until they were all gone. " Now for the internal damage, " he said as he popped open the capsules. A swarm of nanobots quickly exited from their confinements and flew toward the skin of the Shaymin, quickly entering its body via the pores on its skin. They entered its bloodstream and quickly headed toward the internally damaged areas. Jason watched the nanobots progress on his data slate in satisfaction as they fixed the poor pokemon's broken bones. " At this rate, she'll be in good condition in around thirty minutes. " Jason thought to himself as he set down his data slate and laid on his back, staring into the ceiling, pondering at all of the things he had experienced so far in this world. " Landed in the world of pokemon, fought Kyogre, got washed ashore, found all my stuff in the clearing of a forest and saved a Shaymin from a bunch of hostiles. What a day. " He thought as he opened his portable laptop and gazed at the endless amount of videos, video games, and music files it held. Which one should he choose? Using his finger to flip the screen glued projections one by one, he gazed at the colorful posters and pictures that were displayed. "Screw this, I'm going to watch some more anime. Maybe some Space Battleship Yamato 2199. " He thought as he opened the downloaded movie file and began to watch.

Half an hour later…..

After finishing watching the first Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episode, Jason noticed that Shaymin was beginning to stir from her sleep. He closed his laptop and went to were the mythical pokemon was laying on the extra sleeping bag. " Wakey, wakey. Wakey, wakey! " He said at the pokemon. Shaymin opened her eyes and when he saw a human looking at her, she yelped and jumped nearly 2 feet in the air. " It's alright shorty I'm not going to hurt you. " Jason said as the mythical pokemon curled up into a feral ball while whispering to itself. After around five minutes of panic the Shaymin seemed to calm down and uncurled itself. He looked at Jason for several second before speaking " plea-se do-nt, h-urt m-e. " The human couldn't believe his ears. He heard of pokemons speaking using telepathy before but an actual pokemon speaking perfect English! That was something new. It took several seconds for Jason to process what had just happened before speaking again.

" Hello, my name is Jason West and I am a human. I come from another world " The Shaymin also took several seconds to process what Jason had said before speaking again. " Thanks for saving from those Houndooms, if you weren't there I probably would have got eaten. " She said. " You're welcome, and your name is?... " Jason asked. " I don't have a name. My parents were killed when I was still a infant. Got crushed by a rampaging Steelix from what I had heard. " The Shaymin said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Jason immediately felt a pang a sympathy for the creature and quickly dug into his backpack and got out a cartoon of tissues. " Here, dry your tears. " Jason said as he handed a bunch of tissues to the mythical Pokemon. The Shaymin took one and blew her nose into the fabric before wiping her eyes with the rest. " Soooo, " Jason said while thinking his next line of dialogue. " Do you know were the nearest settlement is? " The Shaymin nodded her head. " Its Shalour city, around 5-6 miles northeast of here. Once you exit the forest when you head in that direction you should be able to see the city. " Jason thanked the Shaymin for her information and decided that it was time to go. He was packing his tissue box, his laptop, his sleeping bags, and all the rest of his equipment when he felt a tug on his arm. Jason looked down and saw the Shaymin tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, with a " please take me with you look " in her eyes. Jason's mind split up into two sides. One side wanting him to keep the Shaymin while the other side arguing that he should just it release back into the forest, where she belongs. " Plz Mr. Human, take me with you. My home is destroyed and everybody I knew is gone. I just want to be loved and you seem like the right type of person for that job. "

With these words, Jason's " I want to keep that cute little Pokemon's " faction kicked the " want to return Pokemon into forest " side into oblivion in his brain. With a sigh, Jason nodded his head and the Shaymin squealed in delight like a little girl receiving her first Christmas present and nuzzled Jason's hand. The human chuckled and grabbed the Shaymin around her waist and lifted her up onto his left shoulder. " You said you don't have a name right? " The Shaymin nodded and Jason's brain soon racked up a thousand potential names that can be given to the little Pokemon. In the end however, only one stood out that seemed fit. " I thought up for you but you must acknowledge it first. " The little mythical Pokemon nodded and Jason said it out loud. " Bubblepop. Does that sound good to you? " " I like it. It's got a funny ring in it. " The Shaymin said, giggling. " From now on, your name will be Bubblepop, got it? " Bubblepop nodded and jumped into the air. " I finally got a name! I finally got a name! " She squealed. " Bubblepop seriously reminds me of an anime character that I knew when I was little. " Jason thought as he and Bubblepop began walking toward the exit of the forest.


End file.
